1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (i) a liquid ejection apparatus configured to humidify ejection openings through which liquid droplets are ejected, in order to prevent an increase in a viscosity of liquid in the ejection openings and (ii) a method for replacing a humidification-liquid tank of the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique for preventing an increase in a viscosity of ink in nozzles formed in a nozzle face (ejection face) of a head in a liquid ejection apparatus. In this technique, an inside of a cap for airtightly capping or sealing the nozzle face and a water tank (humidification-liquid tank) storing water (humidification liquid) therein are communicated with each other. As a result, air humidified by the water stored in the water tank is supplied into the cap.